The present invention relates generally to a gas cylinder filling system and a method of using same, and more particularly, to a gas cylinder filling system having at least two inlet ports and at least two outlet ports. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a gas cylinder filling system able to transfer both oxygen and medical grade air from gas sources to gas cylinders.
Ventilators or anesthesia machines use gas cylinders typically filled with oxygen or medical grade air. Frequently, such machines are used in military forward surgical suites or hospitals. With specific reference to the military context, it is important that the necessity of transporting filled gas cylinders to the battlefield is reduced to reduce the number of supply trips required. Gas cylinder charging systems are used to refill empty gas cylinders from the output of gas sources. The filled gas cylinders may then be used as either a primary or backup gas supply source.
Prior art cylinder charging systems provide the ability to fill gas cylinders, a process frequently referred to as charging the cylinders, with either one of oxygen i.e., 93% oxygen, or medical grade air, but not both. This is due to the different standards, as set by the Compressed Gas Association (CGA), for each gas type including different valve, gas line, and connection specifications. For example, inlet connector fittings for a gas cylinder charging system to receive gas from a gas source are specified using a Diameter Index Safety System (DISS), such as CGA Standard 1240 for 93% oxygen and CGA Standard 1160 for medical grade air. The outlet connector fittings for the gas cylinders are specified as CGA Standard 870 for 93% oxygen filled gas cylinders and CGA Standard 950 for medical grade air filled gas cylinders. These standards specify fitting sizes which are incompatible with each other, thereby preventing improper cross-connection of fittings.
The DISS provides dimensions and other data used to produce or use medical designed fittings for various gas connections used in hospital and patient care applications. The specified fittings are gas-specific and noninterchangeable. The use of specific fittings for specific gas types avoids cross-connection of medical gas supplies to gas cylinders. Because of the different gas-specific specifications, at a minimum, two cylinder charging systems have been required to fill two gas cylinders, one for oxygen and one for medical grade air. There is a need in the art for a single gas cylinder charging system capable of filling gas cylinders with two or more different gas types from a corresponding gas type supply.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for filling gas cylinders of two or more different gas types from a corresponding gas type supply.
In an apparatus aspect, a gas cylinder charging system includes at least two gas inlet ports and at least two gas outlet ports. A gas compressor having an input port and an output port, where the input port receives gas from one of the gas inlet ports and transfers the gas to one of the gas outlet ports, is included. A controller, receiving status signals and transmitting control signals, is also included and is connected to and controls the gas compressor.
A method aspect of filling a gas cylinder using a cylinder charging system having gas inlet ports connected to a source of different gasses, gas outlet ports connected to cylinder connectors, and an input/output selector valve for selecting one of the different gasses to place in the gas cylinder, includes the following steps. A gas cylinder is connected to one of the cylinder connectors. The selector valve is manipulated to select the gas to be placed in the gas cylinder and the cylinder charging system is activated filling the gas cylinder with the selected gas.
A system aspect of a gas generation and gas cylinder filling system includes a gas source supplying at least two different gasses, at least two fill whip connectors, and a gas cylinder charging system coupling one of the gasses supplied from the gas source to one of the fill whip connectors.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.